


Harrius

by moon_flower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_flower/pseuds/moon_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's having trouble concentrating on his studies, and decides to take a break...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrius

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago for my sister, partly as a joke because i had never written fan fiction before. It's short and sweet :)

      Late one night in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was furiously reading over his potions notes for the final the following day. He reminded himself that his failure to attend classes was not entirely his fault. As of late Snape’s attitude towards him was caustic and overly snide. Now his mind was on Snape, which was the last thing he wanted to think about, especially since he had been making appearances in Harry’s dreams more and more. Another digression, Harry finally put the potions book down as he started reveling in those dreams, how real they felt. He was tempted to ask Hermione if it was possible for someone to enter into another’s dream, but wanted to avoid her probing line of questioning.

Harry stretched himself out on the velvet couch, hearing the clock strike two in the morning. No one would disturb him at this hour, plus he was stressed and needed a break. All he wanted was private time to himself, and laying by the fire was the perfect place to indulge. Closing his eyes he unzipped his corduroys, feeling the tightness in doing so. Harry was growing increasingly more excited as he felt himself. Just as he was getting started, he heard a loud crackling noise from the fireplace, but thinking nothing of it, closed his eyes tighter and pressed his back into the pillow. After a few moments of increasing pleasure, a voice stopped him immediately; he knew who it was before opening his eyes.

It was Sirius. Harry drew in a deep breath to say something, but looking into his godfather’s dark blue eyes, he knew there was nothing to say. His hand never strayed from his throbbing member as Sirius walked towards him from the fireplace, their eyes were locked in a trance.

“Harry, it’s awfully late, why aren’t you in bed?” he whispered. He was slightly disheveled looking; two buttons held his white blouse together, dark tattered trousers were hanging from his small waist. Sirius’s gaze never wavered as he continued to move towards him.

“Were you watching me?” Harry asked breathlessly. He moved over letting Sirius sit beside him. He became steadily more aroused as his godfather’s eyes traced his body hungrily.

“Does it matter?” Sirius gently placed his hand onto Harry’s stomach, causing him to tremble all over. His hands felt so warm and rough against Harry’s smooth skin. He wasted no time in sliding down Harry’s pants completely, as well as his own. As Harry watched, a part of his mind wondered if this was all a dream, had Sirius really come back to him after all this time?

“Sirius, is this really happening?” He laughed softly, as he climbed over Harry’s smaller frame and finally faced him. His breath smelled like cinnamon and butter beer.

“So much like your father you are, Harry.” He said, taking his mouth into his own.


End file.
